fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
|previous occupation= |team=Team Kain |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Yuma L. Phoenix (Adopted Brother) Yuki L. Yuma (Adopted Sister) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery=yes }} Kain Dressler '(ケイン・ドレッサー ''Kein Doressā) is a former solider of Trivia's military. He is the sworn brother of Yuma L. Phoenix, later being adopted by Trivia's royal family. Though he is recognized as one of the most powerful men on the planet by a select few, he goes unacknowledged by the masses. Because of his humble and somewhat introverted nature Kain spends his time away from the spotlight working as a chef for ikataue's restaurant were he is known as the '''Demon Chef (悪魔シェフ Akuma Shefu). Due to his many achievements and strength he has amassed a small group of individual's that follow him around everywhere he goes and hang out with him (often without his permission), that consider themselves his "entourage", they dubbed themselves Team Kain. Some of the members of this group even refer to Kain as Master (マスター Masutā) much to his annoyance. His main source of income is gained through doing odd jobs. Appearance Kain is a young man with a tan, almost bronze skin complexion and sharp features. Though they are not related by blood, Kain shares several physical characteristics with his adopted brother, Yuma, such as the yellow eyes and spiked crimson hair. He has impeccable, straight posture and is quite short, standing at 1.71 meters. He has a pretty slim but very muscular physique which he attained through his rigorous training regime. His physique however is constantly hidden beneath his usually very baggy clothing. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face and has a habit of letting his tongue flop out of his mouth. Like all the members of the Phoenix family, he appears to be very youthful however looks younger than he actually is, this and his height make people think he is in his early teens as a pose to his late teens. He likes wearing different outfits but he is often seen wearing a white headband around his head or around his arm, especially when he is in the kitchen. He also wear's a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. When he was training with Dante Caliban he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. When he trained with Sejimaru, he wore a simple tight black shirt and loose-fitting white pants. Personality When he was younger Kain wanted to be a mage, when he applied to be enlisted in the armies medical academy at 12, a medical evaluation revealed that his body could not gather enough etherno to use even the simplest spell, he was rejected and crushed. Refusing to be weak, he resolved to become strong regardless and began his arduous training regime. Driven by an absolute desire to become strong, Kain's incredible work ethic is well established from his first appearance. He is an immensely tough, tenacious and wilful person, evident by his dedication to his absurd training regime. He has a pervasive issue with paying attention, losing interest in practically anything if he is not heavily stimulated. Though he is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, due to hsi hyperactive imagination and thought process he often struggles to get to sleep even going days without sleeping. This often results in him being tired most of the time and causing him to drift of in the middle of interacting with people. He is however a very heavy sleeper, sleeping through his apartments destruction, a hurricane and being tied up and kidnapped, he even slept through being thrown into the space-time continuum and being transported to another dimension. He often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He also has a terrible memory, easily forgetting names and faces, often just calling people whatever he wants in the moment. He is also clumsy, a running gag is that he will trip over objects that are not really in his way and then complain about how said object was in his way. He has a tendency to turn up late even in the the most dire of circumstances. He favours comfort over practicality or aesthetics and will almost always wear baggy and loose-fitting clothing, often resulting in him being criticised for his poor fashion sense and even in some instances being mistaken for a homeless person. Though not very often, Kain has displayed some semblance of perversion on several occasions, including trying to peep in the hot springs and slapping Xenovia's ass. He likes to read, especially manga and comic books. He dislikes the clichés that surround heroes and finds them to be very boring. Because of this he prefers stories that feature unique character and themes. He also does not like quotes and the heroic and supposedly motivating speeches people commonly throw around. He himself is very hesitant to say things that fit the typical hero narrative and stereotype and will often call people out for doing said things. He does not seem to care for titles and praise and will often let others take credit for his many accomplishment's without a second though. He has shown a dislike for people in authority, especially those that abuse their power. He does not like being told what to do, sometimes feeling obliged to do the complete opposite just to be obnoxious. Though he is capable of following orders as he served in Trivia's military. Often enough when faced with adversity Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. He often makes simple observations which annoy his opponents by accident, laughing at the fact that Rascal's real name is Stewart and stating that he used barley any power even though from the point of view of Rex he hit him incredibly hard. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. It is almost impossible to get under his skin and he does not care if people insult him, having an extremely limited amount of interest in the opnions of others. He also loves to cook and does so in a very enthusiastic manner. Because so many of his foes end up having have a flare for the dramatics, he will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before engaging them. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. When he is serious, it's almost like he's a different person, his intensity is overwhelming and his soft, almost childish features become much sharper. His willpower, strength and experience make him quite an intimidating person when he want's to be. When he does get serous he doesn't even entertain his opponents usual monologues and speeches, instead just outright obliterating them without saying anything. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories and as a result he finds it difficult to enjoy himself when engaged in combat. When he finds an opponent who can fight with him, he does become quite exited. Despite his quirks and flaws he is an immensely courageous and caring person, never hesitating to rescue someone in danger. He will go to extreme lengths to help someone in need. Due to this as well as his friendly nature, tenacity, courage, empathy, unique charisma and strength Kain is a very easy person to like and as a result makes friends incredibly easily. Relationships |-| Family= Kain and Yuma share a very close bond, Kain trusting his brother with his very life and looked up to him as a child. |-| Fairy Tail= |-| Ten Shogun= The two did not get off to a good start, Zachary being his usual self assaulted Kain and sent him through a wall. |-| Garrison= |-| Trivia= Though they were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Kain was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his surrogate mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage where he met Yuma who took him in as his brother, Kain was at the time unaware of Yuma's royal heritage and position in Trivia. He was later adopted by Trivia's benevolent royal family. He later met and befriended Carsten Krieger, whom he would eventually join the military with. They later met Artemis Engel. In X775 Kain and Carsten and Artemis all applied for the Academy. Cartsen and Artemis were cleared for service but Kain was found to be incapable of using magic and as such was classified as unsuitable and was advised not to apply. Kain was naturally crushed by this revelation but committed himself to a rigorous self-designed training program. By the time they joined up, Kain was capable of smashing every single physical test and did fairly well on the academic tests, though he obviously completely failed the magic tests. However after witnessing the dark and criminal nature of the corrupt higher ups in the military and royal family and failing to convince his best friends and adopted brother of this, he deserted the military and fled the country. Abilities Kain is incapable of amassing enough etherano to implore magic spells, despite this he is a very powerful individual and an extremely skilled fighter who can adapt to an opponents fighting style and strengths almost seamlessly. Due to his short stature, unassuming and young appearance and lack of ability to use magic Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Through immense perseverance and hard work Kain has acquired incredible power and is a match for the most skilled and powerful of opponents. Though his exploits and power go unacknowledged by the masses and general public, he has garnered the attention of many powerful guilds and organisations, the Magic Council, criminals like Rascal and Theodore D. Salvador and even the likes of D.O.O.M and the Yosumi. Kain has spent many years training and building his body and as a result has by the age of twenty, has gained physical prowess that few can hope to match. His super-human abilities are attributed to nothing but his immense work ethic. Physical Capabilities Evergrowing Strength: Perhaps Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding the conceivable limit for his body size, stature and race many times over. He has such strength that it is difficult for people to wrap their mind's around how he attained it. This has been obvious from even a young age, showing signs of incredible strength even just after a few months of his intense training regime. He could effortlessly bench press 225lbs, easily breaking the record (31 repetitions) as part of the Armies fitness test when he was just 13. As an adult he can lift heavy loads with ease, hurl massive objects great distances and crush tough martials with nothing but his bare hands. His physical might alone is enough to fight and constantly overwhelm the most powerful of opponents. His punches are powerful and provide enough force to knock powerful opponents out cold, launch them great distances and even in some instances cause them to explode. Even the shockwaves generated from his powerful punches and kicks can disperse some of the most powerful magic spells and inflict an incredible amount of damage on his target. He can also generate massive shockwaves by smashing his hands together, powerful enough to completely expel a massive fog enveloping a gorge. He can wrestle and combat adversaries much larger than him, including bears, lions and tigers. He has enough physical strength to break free from practically any method of binding, easily breaking through chains, handcuffs, rope and steel bars. He can escape even forms of imprisonment using magic, using brute force and willpower to escape. He can tunnel through the ground with his bare hands and flick small objects with such extreme force and velocity that they can act like bullets. Though he does not posses the ability fly he can use the immense strength in his legs to leap tremendous heights and distances, creating crater's from the input of force. He can use this leaping ability to move through the vacuum of space and high pressure deep under water very quickly by pushing off of something. Kain has displayed an amazing amount of restraint and control with his superhuman strength as he can combat regular humans without killing them even though his punches are powerful enough to kill ultimate-class creatures as durable and powerful as Brutus and Ira. Monstrous Speed: Kain is tremendously fast, being able to complete a 40-yard dash in just an instant and a 2.4 km run in just under 2 minutes both when he was only 14 taking fitness test's for the army. He is fast enough to be able to match the entirety of Tiger Squad (including their leader, Bartholomew Tiger, a high S-Class-calibre Dark Mage), who are renowned for being extremely fast and having unparalleled teamwork all at once. Kain's movements were so quick even with their speed and use of the Eye of Perception, they struggled to keep up with him and could not anticipate his movements at all and eventually were all overwhelmed. He can cross great distances in the blink of an eye and catch even the most spatially aware opponents of guard. He is fast enough to be able to run directly up a mountain side and run across water and even create afterimage's in his wake. He ran down a massive tree to save an apple he dropped from the top branch and then run back up said tree without any on-lookers noticing he had even done so. He can outrun a speeding bullet and dodge them just as easily, even magic-enhanced bullets that can have their trajectory altered. After he was punched so hard that he was sent flying through the side of a mountain several miles from where he was standing, he returned in just a few seconds. He also has incredible dexterity, as he can throw dozens of punches in mere seconds. His speed is useful outside of combat as well, being able to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables too quick for the human eye to see. Astonishing Reflexes: Kain has incredible reflexes, he is capable of dodging, deflecting, catching, or in some instances, throwing back, knives, arrows, kunai, shuriken, and similar projectiles with his hands, feet and even at one point using his teeth to catch the blade of a sword. Kain is also highly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease using flips, handspring and other movements. Kain's reflexes and agility render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge multiple attacks even at close range. He can move and balance freely and loosely on nearly any surface because of his impressive sense of equilibrium. Limitless Endurance & Stamina: Kain possesses superhuman stamina and conditioning. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of most human beings, as such he very rarely shows signs of fatigue. He can continue fighting perfectly well even with the use of only a single arm. He defeated two ultimate-class threats (Beelzebub and Brutus), a large group of giants, a small army of dragon robots and a dragon all one after the other with very little rest in between and he still had plenty of energy left. He can run for miles without tiring himself out even when running at astounding speeds. He travelled from Libero to Ishgar (a journey which would take the average person many months) over the course of just 10 days with very little rest when he was 16. He has an incredible amount of muscular endurance as well, being able to complete hundreds of bodyweight exercises like push ups, sit ups and pull ups without tiring out his muscles. Extreme Durability & Nigh Invulnerability: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical might and durability, permitting him incredible resistance towards every possible kind of damage rendering him almost invincible. He can withstand impacts and punishment that would kill an ordinary human. He possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance which coupled with his stamina enables him to fight for long periods of time while taking immense punishment without tiring out. His skin is even thick enough for normal weapons to shatter against his body, only magic weapons can break his skin. He can punch through trees, stone, diamond, obsidian robots, magic barriers and other incredibly tough objects, all without expressing any sort of pain or even discomfort. He has casually taken many powerful finishing attacks from incredibly powerful opponents including Carsten Krieger in his giant form, Zander Grayfall, Ira, Brutus and Yuma in his phoenix form. Kain is able to surive incredible pressure underwater, as deep as 30,000 feet (5.68 miles), with the pressure at this depth being over 13000 pounds per square inch (with most humans being unable to survive past a measly 85 pounds per square inch). He can survive free-falls from great heights, falling from tall buildings, mountains and even outside Earth Land's stratosphere. He has even survived atmospheric re-entry, destroying a mountain in the process and emerging completely unscathed (his clothes were destroyed). He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 80 miles per hour, ripping the truck to pieces without being even moved out of place. On the several occasions he has been injured or wounded he has displayed an inhuman pain tolerance, rarely even recognizing the potentially life-threating injuries and counting on as if nothing has changed. His ability to survive through all this immense punishment both amazes and terrifies those around him. Though he has not suffered broken bones or serious injuries in many years, Kain is observed to heal rather quickly, recovering from broken bones in just a few days. Supernatural Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he followed Bartholomew as he was running away. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. In one instance against Regulus Mustang, Kain dodged an attack and managed to sense the following explosion, just dodging it in time even though no magic circles where created and the explosion was almost instantaneously created. He posses the unique ability to "smell" magic and can accurately gauge his opponents strength just using this sense, providing their source of strength is their magic. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-hand combat is Kain's bread and butter and most definitely his favourite approach to combat, in fact he almost never uses anything else to fight. Through years of trial and error, Kain has developed his own style of fighting using his superhuman physical abilities to their fullest potential. His primary style of fighting is pretty much formless and devoid of any technique, he simply overwhelms him opponent with his immense speed and power. Despite his primary style of fighting being simple and brutish, he has displayed a great knowledge of fighting and a high fight IQ. He can adapt to combat seamlessly and use the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. he can even use his opponents techniques after observing them whilst simultaneously creating countermeasures to combat that style. Kain is also an experienced and skilled disciple of Sejimaru, one of the greatest Martial Artist of all time. As a result of this Kain is highly proficient in the application of multiple martial arts, which he can implement into his fighting style when against an opponent that is skilled enough to require such an action. Techniques Expert Weapon Specialist: Though preferring hand-to-hand combat, Kain has displayed skill with multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and swords. He is particularly skilled with a sword and is skilled enough with one to be considered a threat to other sword user's. His physical abilities further compliment his skill with a sword making him an incredibly unique and unpredictable swordsman or weapons user to fight against. Assorted Others Indomitable Will: Kain has displayed a tremendous amount of willpower since childhood. This is made evident by his commitment to his rigorous training regime. Under no circumstances will he succumb to physical pain, carrying on even when he is coughing blood and littered with wounds, broken bones and damaged organs. Kain has fought many powerful adversaries but he has never backed down during these instances despite the grievous wounds and immense pressure he put's his body through to fight at the highest level. He can resist spells and incantations meant to ensnare the mind and control him with very little effort. He can shrug of mage's releasing their magic power. He was unhindered when Zander Grayfall used his powerful magic power to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several powerful Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. Average Intellect: Kain possesses relatively average-level intelligence, especially in the fields of mathematics and world history, in part due to his terrible memory. His academic scores at the academy were passable but quite underwhelming, scoring mostly C's and D's. Though he was a painfully average student, he has displayed an excellent understanding of the human body and it's capabilities. He has shown the ability to articulate himself in quite an intelligent and articulate manner when he wants to. Due to his sparse supply of magic power, Kain had to develop a great deal of cunning and intelligence when he was very young in order to survive. Kain has shown to be capable of being quit shrewd and tactful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Culinary Skills: Kain is a cook of the highest order, his prowess recognized across the country. His talents have earned him many job offers from multiple highly-ranking and popular restaurants. Phasmophobia: Kain has an erratic and volatile fear of spectres, wraiths, ghosts and other manner of supernatural and undead creatures including zombies. By adulthood this fear has subsided slightly, he still shivers in fear at the thought of them though. Equipment Gallery kainpic19 (2).png kainpic16 (2).jpg kainpic17 (2).jpg kainpic16.jpg Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Sōma Yukihira from "Shokugeki no Soma" series. *Kain's first name and fake surname, Dressler, are both German like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite things to eat are steak, BBQ ribs and chicken fajita's, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and mushrooms. *Kain's favourite things to do are train, sleep, read and cook. He also likes to go for long walks and think about life. *Kain shares his birthday with Aello and Merlin Marella *His theme song is Ivan Torrent - Human Legacy and his fight theme is Here I Am by Breakaway. *Kain is right-handed. *Kain has . オッズ・ジョブ Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Guild